This disclosure relates to crucibles and crucible linings, used for the manufacturing of master alloys.
Superalloy ingot materials for casting processes are typically fabricated in a master alloying process. The process involves placing virgin elements, revert alloy, or any combination there in of materials that comprise the alloy into a crucible. These materials are then subsequently heated in such a manner to produce a homogenous molten alloy with the desired composition. Impurities may also be removed during the process, through chemical or physical means such as by desulphurization and commercially available molten metal filters. After establishing homogeneity, the molten alloy is then transferred from the crucible into an ingot tube. In some cases a tundish is employed to control the distribution of molten metal in to the ingot tubes. The solidified ingot is then subsequently processed for use at the casting furnace. The process can also be used to directly cast the master melted alloy chemistry directly into an investment cast, permanent mold, or other suitable vessel to contain the molten metal.